Gone Missing
(STOP EDITING) Rocky and Tundra were walking through the forest. Rocky: Why were we walking through the forest again? Tundra: I forgot. Rocky: Didn't it have to do something with you telling me something? Tundra: I thought it was you? Rocky: We are so wierd today. ???: nice to see you guys again. Rocky: Who's that? ???: It's me! Zinck! Rocky and Tundra: Zinck! Zinck: What are you guys doing here by the way? Tundra: We don't know. Rocky: What are you doing here? Zinck: I just wanted to see my good old friends again. Tundra: Let's go see the others. Rocky: But remember, Ryder's out of town. Tundra: I remember. Let's go! Rocky, Tundra, and Zinck then go back to the lookout, where the rest of the pups were watching the lego movie. Guy on television: Honey? Have you seen my paaaaants? Suddenly, Zinck starts laughing like a maniac. Marshall: What the heck!?!?! Rocky: You guys remember Zinck do you? Chase: uhh ya. Dirge: I don't remember him. Zuma: You wern't here that day dude. Dirge: So what happened? Rosie: He was hurt and we helped him. Dirge: So where's his parents? Noone says a word, and Zinck shot Dirge a look. Dirge: Umm... is there something I'm missing? Zinck: (whispers to Rocky) Is your friend always this slow? Dirge: Brothers? Sisters? Zinck: WHAT! WHO TOLD YOU! Everybody stares at Zinck Rubble: So you do have brothers and sisters. Zinck: Umm... Zinck tries to think for a second Zinck: Has anyone seen my paaaaaaaaaants. Noone made a sound. Zinck: *sigh* I have a sister, an older sister. Skye: Where is she? Zinck: *starts crying* I don't know, this is really why I came here, I need your help finding her! Rocky: *pats Zinck on the back* Don't worry Zinck, we'll help you. Tundra: Let's go to the place where you last saw her. Zinck: OK. Later. Zinck: It's here. Do you think you could help me? Chase: No problem, lets split up to cover more ground. Rocky: Wait, were's Tundra? Where's Tundra!?!?!?!?1?!?! Dirge: Don't worry Rocky, We'll just call her with badges. Zinck: Umm.. I think this would change that matter *Zinck holds up Tundra's collor* Rocky: OH MAN OH MAN OH MAN!!!! Tundra then slowly walks in, she didn't look too good. Rocky: TUNDRA!!! Skye: You don't look too hot. Chase: Maybe you two should take Tundra back to the lookout. Later at the lookout Rocky was going against Tundra on pup pup boogie, but Tundra didn't move. Rocky: Tundra? Why are you losing (he didn't even look over to see what Tundra was doing)? Skye: She's not even moving. Rocky then pauses the game and looks over to Tundra. Rocky: Tundra? Is everything alright? Tundra doesn't say a word or move. Meanwhile. Zuma: We've been searching for hours! Chase: Come on remember, we're helping a friend. Zuma: I guess your right, what did she look like anyway? Zinck: She look like... and has a... with a... Chase: That made no sense. Zinck: Oh well, let's just keep looking for a wolf. It should be- ???: Zinck! The pups jump when someone said Zinck's name. Zinck: Anna? Is that you? An adult wolf appears out of the woods. Anna: Ya, it's me, and I have this puppy with me. Tundra then walks out of the bushes. Pups: Tundra? Tundra: What? Where's Rocky? Zuma: He and Skye took you home. Tundra and Anna: We need to get to the lookout, NOW! Chase: Why? Anna: That Tundra is a robot, and your two friends could get seriously hurt, maybe even die from it. Chase:Oh no, Skye! Meanwhile. Rocky: Something might be wrong with Tundra. Skye: I don't know. But I think we need to- Chase (from badge): Rocky, Skye! You need to get out of the lookout now! Rocky: OK! Let me get Tundra and- Chase: NO! YOU NEED TO LEAVE TUNDRA, GET OUT OF THERE BEFORE IT's too late. Skye: Chase. Your breaking up, why do we need to leave Tundra? Chase: Because Tu- *static* Rocky: We lost signal, lets get out of here. Rocky and Skye try to go down the slide, but it was shut (because there was a door there.). Then try to go down the elevator, but it wouldn't open, and they didn't know how to go down the pool, so they were stuck. Skye: There's no way out, but what was Chase talking about? Tundra then attemps to attack Skye, but she misses. Skye: Tundra!?! What are you doing!?! Tundra then tries to attack Skye, but misses and hits Rocky. Rocky: AUGH! Skye: Rocky! Tundra: Your next. Skye then slowly walks back and then hears a window crash. Skye: Huh? Chase was the one who crashed the window, he then pins down Tundra, but is pushed back to Skye. Skye: C-Chase? Why is Tundra attacking me? Chase: That's robot Tundra! Skye: What? Chase: I'll tell you later. Chase then fights with Tundra and break windows, and controls, and a couple lights fell from the ceiling. After the fight. Skye: *hugs Chase* Thanks Chase, you saved my life! Chase: *Blushes* T-thanks Skye. Skye: But, it's too bad Rocky didn't make it. Rocky: G-guys. Chase: Rocky! Skye! Unlock the doors and get Rosie! Skye unlocks the doors and goes down the elevator. Chase: Rocky! Rocky! You're going to be ok. Category:Fanon Stories